


Tell Your Girlfriend I Say "Hi"

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: hc_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: “Kikyou is dead, and you don’t see her snapchatting me nudes from beyond the grave!”Kagome and Inuysha get into another argument. So what else is new?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the hurt/comfort bingo prompt "betrayal."

When Kagome steps out of the shower, the bathroom isn’t the only thing full of hot air. The steam empties when she yanks open the door with a towel around her chest. She eyes Inuyasha for a long time once she’s dressed, anger simmering. After the way he embarrassed her at school, she can barely stomach finishing the argument he started on the way home.

“I know how he talks to you when I’m not around, Kagome!” Inuyasha insists the moment she looks at him, fists curled at his sides. “He called me Inutrasha!” 

It only takes a moment for the final puzzle piece to slip into place. Kagome’s eyes widen at the remnants of her cellphone, crushed in his hand. “You went through my phone?” When Inuyasha doesn’t respond her fury quickly rises. “You did, didn’t you?” she shouts, exasperated. “I can’t believe you don’t trust me!”

Inuyasha scowls and takes a step back, dropping bits of plastic on the carpet beside his bare feet. “It’s not that like that--he’s the one who can’t be trusted!” 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve,” Kagome seethes, hands trembling with the effort to contain her rage. “Last week you said Kikyou’s name in bed, and I let it slide!” 

She pokes him in the chest to accentuate her point and Inuyasha backpedals until he knocks into the wall. “It was one time, and that’s not the same thing!”

Kagome crosses her arms. “Oh really?” 

“Kikyou is dead, and you don’t see her snapchatting me nudes from beyond the grave!”

“Excuse me?” Kagome raises an eyebrow, hand on her hip. “You know what, maybe I will go out with Kouga!”

Inuyasha’s jaw drops, flabbergasted. “What?”

Kagome turns pointedly away. “You heard me!” 

“Go ahead!” Inuyasha concedes bitterly. “Fuck the mangy fleabag for all I care!”

Kagome laughs, shrill and hollow. “Oh right, how could I forget?” She smiles darkly. “You have a thing for dead girls!”

“Oh yeah?” Inuyasha’s foot jitters impatiently against the floor. “Well at least I don’t have a trail of groupies following me around,” Inuyasha huffs. “Why don’t you just invite Hojo while you’re at it!”

“Yeah right!” Kagome rolls her eyes. “Everybody knows two-timing runs in your family!”

“Fine, good riddance!” Inuyasha shouts, throwing his hands in the air. “If I’m so terrible, why’d ya even bother?” he asks, eyes dangerous and wild. “Do you just get off on leading guys on, or what?”

Kagome’s scream echoes throughout the entire house. “Maybe I didn’t realize I was in love with a fuckboy!”

Inuyasha’s eyes widen, retort lodged in his throat. “You’re--you’re in love with me?”

“I mean--” Kagome covers her reddening face, blood rushing in her ears. She creates some distance between them to try and recover from the unplanned confession. “Of course I’m in love with you, stupid!”

Their anger dissolves in the shock that settles, replaced with an awkward silence where Kagome pretends to find her cuticles unbelievably interesting. She’s about ready to storm out when Inuyasha steps forward to wrap his arms tentatively around her. He squeezes her a little too tight and she rests her forehead in the crook of his shoulder.

He buries his nose in her hair and takes a deep breath. “I love you too, Kagome,” he whispers hoarsely. 

Kagome’s voice is small, but curious when she speaks. “Um, Inuyasha?” she squeaks against the skin of his neck. “Is that my cellphone in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Inuyasha swallows hard. “We both know your phone is ruined, Kagome.”

She sighs, and smiles fondly. “Shut up and get in bed.”


End file.
